When at the workbench, wood workers, mechanics, residential handymen, and the like are generally interested in minimizing the inconvenience and time involved in removing tools from a storage space, taking the tools to a workbench, setting them up on the bench, finding and connecting the tools to electrical power, setting up a suitable work surface for holding and supporting work pieces, and then removing the tools and placing them in storage when a task is completed or other tools are required on the limited workbench space. Space is often in short supply in both the residential and commercial workspace. Further, it can take considerable physical effort to carry and set up power tools.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a multi-tool workbench having a small footprint, and thus requiring minimal shop space, on which a user could conveniently store and use a number of power tools simultaneously. It would also be desirable to provide a workbench that provides power to a number of electrical power tools without the need to run numerous power cords to either separate outlets or an outlet panel. To that end, several solutions have been proposed, including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,206 to McAllister, which teaches a portable workstation having a support structure; a horizontal, generally planar, working surface supported by the support structure; a plurality of tools mounted on the working surface, each being mounted on a horizontal mounting plate. The mounting plate forms a portion of the working surface and is rotatable such that said each of the plurality of tools may be selectively rotated between a working position on top of said working surface and a stored position underneath said working surface. However, this apparatus does not teach multiple mounting surfaces on the rotatable members. Accordingly, once the mounting surface is rotated so that the tools on that member are in a stored position, there are no tools in an operating position for that rotatable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,473 to Tucker, shows a workbench base and interchangeable pallets to mount power tools. Interchangeable pallets can be provided for mounting non-electrically powered tools. When not in use, each of the pallet-mounted tools can be stored away and when a given one of the pallet-mounted tools is desired to be used it is mounted on the workbench base which it alternately shares with the other pallet-mounted tools. The apparatus does not include any means for rotating tools underneath the working surface to a stored position while simultaneously rotating another tool or other tools into an operating position.
Several combination portable workstation/tool transport devices have been proposed, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,829 B1, to Mueller, which discloses a hand-truck-type convertible apparatus for transporting and supporting a work tool at a work site. The apparatus has an extended and a collapsed position, and a vertical work configuration and a horizontal transport configuration. It includes a support frame extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end. A base member extends from the support frame in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support frame and stabilizes the support frame in its vertical, working position. A primary wheel assembly is mounted to the support frame opposite the base member such that the primary wheel assembly and the base member stabilize the support frame in its vertical, working position. A work platform is mounted to the second end of the support frame and is movable between an extended position and a collapsed position. The work platform is supported in its extended position by a pair of brace members that extend from opposite sides of the work platform. The brace members are each received within a locking device to secure the work platform in an extended position. The locking devices can be released to allow the work platform to move from the extended position to the collapsed position. The apparatus further includes an electrical outlet box mounted on its rear surface, offering the user multiple individual outlets; it is connected to a power source through a cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,472 to Borganti, teaches a combined hand truck and machine stand, wherein one configuration can readily be converted into the other. The device includes a first frame support pivotally coupled to a second frame support for movement between a first position forming a hand truck and a second position forming a machine stand. A machine support is pivotally coupled to the first frame support and is movable between a first position forming the hand truck and a second position forming the machine stand. A base plate is pivotally coupled to a lower portion of the first frame support, and is movable between a first position pivoted outwardly relative to the first frame support and locked in place to prevent the apparatus from toppling when in the form of a hand truck, and a second position pivoted inwardly relative to the first frame support when the apparatus is in the form of a machine stand. The second frame support includes a pair of legs and a cross-piece support extending between and coupled for rotation to each leg. A plate defining a flat surface for engaging the machine support is fixed to the cross-piece support, and a handle is coupled to, and extends outwardly from the plate. When the apparatus is in the form of a hand truck, the plate engages the machine support to thereby prevent rotation of the cross-piece support and allow the handle to be used to move the hand truck. When the apparatus is configured as a machine stand, the cross-piece support forms a buttress for contacting and supporting the machine support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,322 to Barton, shows a combination transport device and work surface has a collapsible support member and base member. In the collapsed position, the support member and base member are close to a stem of the device to define a transport surface. The transport surface can be easily moved via a handle and wheels. In the extended position, the support member and the base member extend transversely from the stem to define a work surface and a support base respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531 to Blohm, discloses a portable apparatus for storing tools in an organized fashion and which also converts to a combination saw table, router table and workbench. The apparatus can be readily maneuvered, loaded into a truck bed and stored when folded. It also provides a rigid work surface with easy tool access when in the set-up position.
At present in the market place, Ryobi Technologies, Inc., offers a portable toolbox on wheels having sliding drawers for holding it's 18.0V Six Pack, which includes a drill/driver, compound miter saw, circular saw, reciprocating saw, SPEED SAW™, and flashlight, along with three rechargeable battery packs and a one-hour diagnostic charger. The tool box on wheels doubles as a miter saw work stand.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein. For instance, none of the foregoing patents describes an apparatus that has means for selectively rotating a power tool into position for use while simultaneously rotating unused tools out of the way and into a storage position.